harrypotterfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic (Series)/Planning
Message From Birdpaw: Chances are, there are spoilers on this page, next to things I might add to the past stories I've been working on, which will I migjht add to the book, I love details, but I get brain-blocked x3 You've been warned x3 There also might be more details then the actual book (If I've already written it) and ideas for the future books (And trust me, there's alot of those, so unless you want to be somehat spoiled ((I don't reveal much)) then well, have fun reading this stuff x3) (Smudge: Amazing idea x3, I'm really forgetful x3, no joke, I told a story, and then I forgot it soon after x3.) Introduction 'Plot stuff' At the start, I wasn't sure what I was going to write about, which was a likely cause for my brain block, because I usually write from the top of my mind x3 So pretty much, it's about three best friends facing extremely powerful death-eaters (One that is actually from one of my past books x3), not really interesting, and I picked the birth stones of a month because well.. Birth stones are amazing, especially the myth behind them, so I chose those the main part of the series x3, because it makes it interesting. So yah, this is my work space people, and it seriously, always changes x3 Mah little Space of work Or whatever, just mainly ideas right now, and some sentences, nothing major. And it's not in order, it's in order of importance 5th book # of chapters is an estimate of 6-7, maybe 8 x3 Character not killed off x3 (Barely really x3) Chapter something Lillian was staring intently at the chess-board, she planned on where to put her pawn, and finally decided. "Pawn to E-6." She was glad when her pawn caught another pawn, but was horrified when Mark laughed "Hah, queen to E-6!" His queen moved quickly, smashing the pawn to pieces, and Mark said "Check Lily, got to pick up your game, because you can't beat me!" Lillian rolled her eyes, and said "Castle to D-3." The castle moved, taking out the bishop, and Lillian smirked, and Mark laughed even harder "Good catch, I was wondering when you would move there." Lillian raised an eyebrow "That's nice." she then turned her gaze to the clock, wondering when Connor was going to get back from finding what he was so curious about. "Don't worry, Lillian, he'll come back soon." Mark said softly, then shook his head "Queen to A-2!" he suddenly said. Lillian jumped when his queen started to move toward her king. "He-Hey! I was distracted!" she said. "Alls fair in Wizarding chess." he smiled a cocky smile, and started to take out a book. "Hmmph, you can say that again." she muttered. "Say what again?" Cameron said, rushing into the common room. "You're late Cameron, what were you doing?" Lillian asked, rolling her eyes. "I was doing astromony homework." he smiled, and took out a piece of paper "Allen kept me held up, he wanted to play a trick on some first years, a little experiment, we tested on ourselves, for safety, and I'm glad it works." he said with pride. "It actually worked?" Mark asked with shock. "Yep! That idea of yours really was good with the first years, now we can pull pranks on that person, I forget her name, but she has a meaner for an owl." Cameron said. "Meaner isn't a word." Lillian pointed out. "Whatever, where's Connor?" Cameron asked. Lillian sighed "I don't know.." Mark looked at his friend "It's alright Lillian, I know you're worried, but he's going to fine, he was just going to look for something near the lake, that's all," he said, then added "I doubt he is planning to jump into the lake, he can't swim." Lillian widened her eyes "He can't swim?" "Of course not, he hates water." Mark said, then smiled sheepishly "Well.. That's sorta my fault to begin with." he added. Lillian started to stand up, but sat back down, thinking better of it. When they gathered by the fire, Lillian got a sinking feeling in her stomach, she looked at Matt, who was playing with a piece of paper in nervousy. Lillian went up to him, and asked "Are you alright?" Matt closed his eyes, then said "I hate water too." "Huh?" Lilllian asked. "I hate water, the dangers of being near water is even greater then the danger of being in the water." he said, continuing to play with the paper, his eyes a bit narrowed. "Is.. Is that supposed to mean something?" She asked. He looked up, his gaze soft "Yes." he said calmly. "Anything else?" Lillian asked. "You're about to hate death-eaters even more then you already do." Matt said with a smile. Lillian couldn't help but smiling too, but the bad feeling came back worse then ever. Matt was a seer, everyone realised that in the second year, and things he said had meaning, everything he says, even if it isn't intentional. Matt then broke into her thought "You are right to be worried, It's rare that someone could survive a choking plunge into the lake, yet it's easier to fight back the thing that's choking you when it's not water." he said eerily. "What?" Lillian widened her eyes. "How about you see for yourself?" he asked, looking up. A deep, rough, voice asked "Did anyone lose a friend? I'm pretty sure kids were more cocky then this when I was young." Lillian was almost afraid to turn around, but she did, and saw her horrors confirmed by Matts words, and the soaked, barely alive student being carried by the game keeper. 4th book 6th book 7th book 2nd book Set 2 stuff Category:Birdpaw's Fanfictions